One problem with ceramic materials, typically made by sputtering, is that the ceramic material is brittle, hard and difficult to handle without damaging the ceramic, and is particularly difficult to form into a wire, fiber, or other useful forms such as spheres, bubbles, fine particles, etc.
The present invention provides ceramic materials which can be made into virtually any desired shape or form and which, in particular, may be cast or extruded.
Other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, the appended claims, and may from the practice of the invention.